


Clint唯一的情人(Clint's One and Only Valentine)

by ljlcer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bad Poetry, Ballet, Character Death (off screen), Chess, Clint Feels, Coulson Lives, F/M, Feels, Ice Skating, M/M, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Non-Sequential Storytelling, POV Natasha Romanov, Paperwork is Love, SHIELD, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton有过许多恋人，但他拥有情人则是一生一世，一生一次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint唯一的情人(Clint's One and Only Valentine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gth694e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gth694e/gifts).
  * A translation of [Clint's One and Only Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167308) by [gth694e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gth694e/pseuds/gth694e). 



> As noted in the summary, this can totally be read as a standalone, eventhough technically it takes place in the same verse as Nat's Infamous PeanutButter Cookies. If you read that one, the sequences that take place in 1998 arebefore Nat's Infamous PB Cookies and all other sequences are after.
> 
> 正如提要中所述，这篇文完全可以单独阅读，虽然技术上讲它和《寡姐的黑暗料理》（随缘居上的翻译：http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=108923&highlight=%B9%D1%BD%E3%B5%C4%BA%DA%B0%B5%C1%CF%C0%ED）是同属一系。如果你读过那一篇，这一篇文中1998年的事件发生在《寡姐的黑暗料理》之前，而其他的所有事件都发生在那一篇之后。
> 
> Rating is for Clint's dirty mouth.  
> 分级是由于Clint的粗口。
> 
> As usual, many thanks to my awesome beta reader, ConcertiGrossi.  
> 如常地，万分感谢我杰出的beta读者，ConcertiGrossi。
> 
> (ABOVE Originally by the author.)  
> ================  
> sth. about the translation of the title:  
> *关于标题翻译的注释：beta姑娘建议“Valentine在这里被翻译成情人并不确切。朗文将Valentine解释为“someone you love or think is attractive, that you send a card to on St Valentine's Day”；而各式urban和slang的网络词典则以各异的形式将Valentine形容为某个你十分喜爱的女性，一个你希望和她共度情人节的人，也许是你的暗恋对象，也许你希望和她有个one-night stand，但也许她只是一个很要好很有魅力的女性朋友而已。总之意思很模糊，“情人”或“女朋友”的意味不浓。在这里考虑保留原词加注释，或者按照Valentine date来翻。”  
> =========================
> 
> The TRANSLATOR devided the whole text into several parts, in order to make better understanding.  
> 译者自作主张地给作品分了节。
> 
> Contents  
> 目录
> 
> 01 On Valentine Cards（feat. Jarvis）  
> 情人节卡片（老贾篇）
> 
> 02 On Skating（feat. Kate Bishop）  
> 滑冰（女鹰眼篇）
> 
> 03 On Chess Games（feat. Bruce Banner）  
> 棋局（博士篇）
> 
> 04 On the Lunch（feat. Chase Stein）  
> 午餐（查斯·史坦篇）
> 
> 05 On Manicures（feat. Pepper）  
> 美甲（小辣椒篇）
> 
> 06 On the Ballet（feat. J Coulson）  
> 芭蕾（吉姆·寇森篇）
> 
> 07 On the Movie (feat. Steve & Tony's son)  
> 电影（队长及托尼儿子篇）

01

  
_“早安，Natasha，”Jarvis的声音如每个清晨中的一样唤醒了她。房间照明缓缓亮起，给她的双眼从黑暗适应日光的调整时间。“而且允许我说一句：情人节快乐。”_

_她呼吸一滞，但她还是说出来了：“谢谢你，Jarvis。”_

  
_她坐起身，将双膝抱在胸前，而且不——她没哭。因为黑寡妇不哭。_

_何况无论如何Jarvis绝不会让她想起那个。_

  
_#_

  
_她打开卧室房门并发现对面的墙上贴着许多美术纸做成的心，各具匠心，大小不一。同一个凌乱的字体在每颗心上都写着一句傻气的诗，没有重样的诗句，但它们都传达着同一个信息：Natasha Romanoff是Clint Barton的情人。_

_她的嘴唇弯成一个微笑，而她走出来抚摸着一个纸心，就是那第一个，它带着一句不成韵的诗，还有过去Natasha曾折出来的褶痕。美术纸早已被岁月软化，这颗纸心的边缘也被磨损了，但它怎么依旧在？_

  
_“你把它们贴起来的吗，Jarvis？”Natasha向着空中问道。_

_“是的，”他回答，在他标准的冷静声音中带着一丝紧张的痕迹。_

_“谢谢你。”_

_“不客气。”这人工智能的语调中充满了欣慰。他还是会感到紧张，为他的越界，为他逾越自己的编程——甚至是在Stark那样地得寸进尺之后，在与最高法院打响法律战役来为Jarvis争取人格权之后。这就是为什么比起LMD*形态他还是更乐意作为一个没有实体的声音存在。_

_“我会将您的早餐送至那个背静处，”Jarvis继续道，“熏肉、鸡蛋、司康饼，还有巧克力牛奶。”_

_Natasha闭上双眼，将她的手贴在那张情人节贺卡上。_

  
_她并不喜欢熏肉，但年复一年地，她还是会一直吃。_

_并且会一直思念他。_

_————————————————————————_

_*LMD：高仿真人形机械替身（Life Model Decoy）。_

 

 

 

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

I’m in the cafeteria.

You should be too.

 -- ClintBarton, 1998

 

玫瑰红红。

堇花蓝蓝。

我在餐厅哦。

你也该过来。

——Clint Barton，1998

 

 

Natasha一醒来就立刻看见了这个。一颗大大的、美术纸做成的红心，上面写着首诗，正贴在她的橱门上。这诗压根就不押韵。字迹潦草不清。连心的形状都不够规整——就好像它是被匆匆裁成的。这个巨大的丑玩意儿代表着在她加入神盾局的仅仅六个月之后她的生活发生了怎样的变化。

或者说，是在Clint Barton闯入她的生活之后。

  
Natasha在进行晨间沐浴时将这张情人节贺卡留在原处，然而她的视线很难自它离开。当最终准备好要开始面对这一天时，她在出门前犹豫起来，转身面对那颗心。

她盯着这刺眼的东西看，她的住处除了这红色的“污点”以外处处单调乏味。此般瞪视的威力曾将一些人吓哭过。这张情人节贺卡呢，却不为所动。

不出所料地，是超级间谍先动摇了。她穿过房间，抚上贺卡，并小心翼翼地将贺卡从门上扯下来，确保在除去胶带时不会将它撕破。她又盯着它看了一分钟，在手里体会着纸张粗糙的质感，并把它翻转过来。背面上写着：

  
N.R.

+

C.B.

  
Natasha转转眼珠，轻轻地把这颗心折好，并将它装进口袋。她真的怀疑过自己会不知道它是从谁那儿来的吗？没有别人被允许进入她的住处，没有别人几乎夜夜和她共享一张床铺，没有别人知道怎么才能通过天花板和墙壁中仅容爬行的空间在她的房间出出入而不被发觉。

更没有别人会想着要给她做一张情人节贺卡。

Natasha确认了一下她房里的一切都各归其位——从睡衣到饵雷——之后才悄悄来到走廊里。

对于神盾局而言这时候已经不早了，Natasha并非唯一一个离开营房赶往餐厅的探员。然而其他人都离她远远的，不自觉地走在走廊的另一边，或疾走或徐行以免和她步调一致。他们不信任她，这些从高校选拔，在神盾学院培养，之后就生活在神盾局的某一机构的男男女女当然不会。他们不了解Natasha曾有过的那种生活，她是为了成为他们的敌人而从小就被训练出来的。

只有Barton明白。

 

可是，Natasha呢，却不明白Barton。

 

一进餐厅，她就立即搜寻到了他。看不到他是不可能的，即使他在远端的那面墙边的桌子旁。他在桌上铺了一块红台布——Natasha走近了才确认那确实是一块布而不是一张纸。

Barton本人则站在桌旁，脸上咧开一个大大的笑容。他没穿平时常穿的神盾制式运动裤和紧身T恤，取而代之的是一条低到堪堪挂在他胯部的深色水洗牛仔裤和一件厚实、松软的紫色套头衫。

“Natasha Romanoff，”她离她还有几步远时，弓箭手便招呼道。整个餐厅安静下来，所有的眼睛都望向他们的方向。Barton笑得更欢了，他跪倒在地，一手抚心，另一手以恳求的姿态伸向她。“你可愿做我的情人？”

那超级间谍停下脚步，冷冷地瞪着他，应道，“早餐有什么吃的？”

Barton直蹦起身，毫不受怕。“你最爱吃的都有！培根……”

“那是你最爱吃的。”

“……鸡蛋、司康饼，还有巧克力牛奶喔！”他猛扑过来，抓起她的手把她拽到那张桌子边。“坐下！坐下！”

Natasha由着他把她领进一把椅子，然后他就回到厨房不见了。

餐厅始终诡异地鸦雀无声，直到Natasha转而瞪着其他探员。他们纷纷垂下头，突然十分专注于自己的早餐，并与坐在近旁的无论什么人搭起讪来。

  
“吃的来啦！”Barton又出现了，他每手各拿着一只装着食物的瓷盘。他将其中一只滑置到她面前，并坐在他自己的那只面前。

“Barton，”Natasha开口道，她从自己的那盘食物上抬眼望着那弓箭手。他已经塞到有两片培根从他嘴里探出来。“这算什么？”

“早餐呗，”他说。“你收到我的情人节贺卡了吗？”

“收到了，”她回答。

“你喜欢不？”Barton问。

“Barton。你究竟是要干嘛？”

“过情人节啊！”他应道，眉头带着疑惑的神色。“我要请我女朋友到城里好好享受一天……”

“你知道我是不准离开神盾地盘的，”Natasha答道。这是她的试用条件之一。尽管要是Natasha真的想走也没几个人能拦得住，但她也得好好表现，遵守规矩，好获取神盾局的信任不是么？

“若无妥当监视及文书则不得出离。”Barton反驳。随后他的所作所为完全出乎她的意料。

他抽出一张表格的复印件。

  
“Barton，”Natasha道，从他那里取过表格。这必然是他那潦草凌乱的字体，印在黄色的纸页上。“你做了文书工作？为我？”

“为了你，无论什么事我都会去做，Nat。”

Natasha没有抬头看着他。她做不到。Barton处理文书之事表现出了从未有人对她显露过的、最大的善意。

“这上面还有个完整的行程安排，”Natasha一面看这表格一面这样说。这一整天的几乎每个小时都被Barton排满了他们要做的事情，从在中央公园滑冰到纽约芭蕾舞团的演出。“你要带我去看芭蕾？”

“没错！”Barton夺回那张纸折好，随便往口袋里一塞。“我把全天都安排好了，而我们这一整天都放假。就只有你和我，Nat。”他犹豫了一下。“要是你觉得没问题的话。”

  
Natasha一抬眼，正迎上Barton热忱的蓝眼睛的凝视。超级间谍向来颇为自豪的，就是她能够像读一本摊开的书那样读懂一个人，能够通过他们的眼神觉察到他们的所有情感动机。

而她在Clint Barton眼中看到的是……

  
“好吧，”Natasha答复。

  
一个微笑绽放在Barton脸上。“那就快吃吧！我们可有一整天要好好过呢！你得有力气才行！”

 

 

 

 

02

 

_因为不想遇见其他住户，Natasha乘着她的专属电梯下到复仇者大厦的大厅里。私人专属电梯是Tony运行大厦的新模式之一。_

_没有人对他点破，实际上，正是当新一代的复仇者们开始接班，而老一辈的开始退休时它们才被增开的。尽管老义警们都不愿意承认这一点，但即便是那个喜爱与新人们争论或是闲聊的Clint，有时候也曾需要逃避这些新千年复仇者的青春活力。_

  
_大厅到了，电梯门一开，Natasha正遇上一个颇为面熟的人。_

_“你好，鹰眼，”她说。_

_“你好，Natasha，”Kate Bishop应道。_

  
_另一个女人用海军尼外套和深色牛仔裤把自己裹得暖暖的。她肩上挎着个包，包带被攥在手里。“我觉得今天早上我应该和你一起去中央公园。滑滑冰。”_

_“当然可以，”Natasha说。做鹰眼的总要在这一天带她去滑冰。就算最近这几年那已经不是她的鹰眼了。_

 

  
How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love the way you cut agents down with only your eyes

And the way you can kill a man with your lovely thighs.

I even love you more than my trusty bow.

Please join me for breakfast XOXO.

                               -- Clint Barton,2001

 

我是有多爱你？让我数数看。

我爱你一个眼刀就能放倒一票特工。

还有你迷人的大腿也能用来杀人。

我爱你甚至超过爱我可靠的弓。

请和我一起吃早餐吧XOXO。

                              —— Clint Barton，2001

 

  
Natasha独自一人在冰场内滑行，而Clint正在和他的女朋友争吵。他们来的时候她就在这里了，手拿一双冰鞋微笑着等待他们。

“Bobbi！你在这儿干什么？”

  
 “我想我可以加入你们……”

  
 “我说过了我今天要和Nat一起……”

  
 “今天可是情人节啊，Clint！我以为你不是指你要和Natasha单独在一起……”

  
Natasha随他们去吵，她自己滑着冰，享受着冬日清爽的风。

滑冰使她觉得自己又回到了芭蕾舞中。它蕴含着力量、雅致、敏捷和优美。Natasha身体前倾，向后抬腿，让身体呈一条舒展的流线。一个如此简单、基本的动作，一种她不必集中注意力就能做好的事情，但即便如此，这还是很像是舞蹈的感觉。这使她专注于自我。

  
当Clint朝他滑来时，Natasha终止了动作靠近他。Clint面带微笑：“你真美。”

 

超级间谍让他牵着她的手，而他与她保持同步。

 

“Bobbi哪里去了？”

  
 “我把她送回家了，”Clint说。“今天只属于你和我，Nat。我一整年里的其他日子都归她。今天只属于我们俩。向来如此。永远如此。”

“那Bobbi能接受这个吗？”

弓箭手耸耸肩膀。“接受我就要接受你就要接受我们。我们俩是一体的，Nat。Bobbi能理解。”

  
Natasha挑起一边眉毛。怎么看Bobbi都肯定不能接受。

  
“没错，她不开心了，但她会接受的，”Clint转转眼珠。“现在，来吧。这与她无关。这是属于我们俩的。”他凑过来，用粗糙的唇擦过她的脸颊。“你是我的情人，Nat。”

  
随后弓箭手就滑到她前头去了，拉着她的两只手，并带着她转圈圈。Natasha的秀发在她身边飘散，如同红色的海浪。

  
Clint开怀大笑，而Natasha也微笑起来。

  
接着，她松开了他的一只手，从外套里掏出一把水枪来，直接滋了他一脸。

Clint噗地一声呛出水，放开了她的手，他的双眼先是吃惊地睁大，随即又眯了起来。“记住了，是你先开这个头的，Romanoff。”

  
但等他拿出他的水枪时，Natasha都已经甩开他半圈冰道了。

 

 

 

03 

 

_先滑冰，后逛动物园是传统项目。Kate缺少那种驱使着Clint跑向一个又一个笼子的、全然的孩子般的愉悦，但是Kate几乎和Clint一样幽默，并且能够偶尔哄得Natasha一笑。_

  
_当他们离开了动物园，绕着公园散步的时候遇见了Bruce Banner，他坐在一张桌前，桌上有一幅摆好了的象棋。那科学家抬眼看到了她们的到来，于是脸上浮现出一个温和的微笑。_

_“Natasha，”他说着站起身来，“我俩单独来一盘可好？”_

_“没问题，”她答道。_

_Natasha让Kate拥抱了自己，并向她告别，随后就坐下开局了。她下先手——Clint总是让她下先手——然后轮到Bruce。_

  
_Bruce没有邀她交谈。他更加理解。就只有棋局而已。_

 

 

Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?  
 Thou art as unpredictable and scorching hot.  
 I had Phil make the scones but never fear  
 Today is just for me and you, my dear.  
 -- Clint Barton, 2008

  
我可否将你比作夏日？  
你如此难以预料，又热辣难当。  
我拜托Phil做了这些司康饼，不过别担心。  
今天是专属于你和我的日子，我亲爱的。  
——Clint Barton，2008

 

 

天正下着雪，但是Clint和Natasha没有让这影响到他们的传统。他们坐在公园的一处小桌旁，都专注地盯着两人之间的棋盘。有时候Clint会吹走雪花，或者Natasha会为他们拂净棋盘，但雪还没大到足以让他们回到公寓里头去的程度。

他们默不作声地下了三局。Natasha赢了第一局，Clint赢了第二局，所以第三局就成了决胜局。

“将他娘的军，”Clint叫嚷着砸下他的主教，震得整个棋盘咯嗒作响。

  
他从座位上直跳起来，大喊大叫，还做了一个侧手翻。之后他瘫倒在雪中，并突然开始扑腾一个雪天使*，嘴里唱着“我战胜了Natasha，我战胜了Natasha。”

路过的人们像看疯子一样地看着他，但是Natasha只是微笑着。她从椅子上站起身，走向Clint，严肃地俯视着他。“你怎么知道我没有故意让着你赢？”

他的动作停在了半途，手臂伸过头顶，双腿大张。“你不会的。”

Natasha一本正经地耸了耸肩膀。

 

Clint的手臂猛地伸出，抓住了她的脚踝，而Natasha让他扯倒自己。她只是选择倒向他所在的方向，这样她就重重地砸在了他的肚子上。

“噢噢，”弓箭手说道，“看着点儿。”

“我不是神勇的鹰眼，”Natasha回答，“我不会看着东西。”

 

Clint大笑着把她推开。他抓起一捧雪丢在她脸上。

Natasha则以丢在他前襟的雪回敬。

 

神盾局里没人能认出这样的他俩来，他们中最致命的两个特工正在像小孩子一样玩雪。但实话实说，Natasha也不在意是不是有人看到了她。

 

只要Clint正在笑着，并像看着世界核心一样地看着她，她就不在意。

 

最后他们俩都倒在雪中，大笑不止。Clint牵起了她的手，让他们十指相扣。

“Phil会来和我们一起吃午餐么？”Natasha一边问一边研究着天上的云。

“啥？他为什么要来啊？”Clint坐起身来盯着她。

“哎，他现在可是你老公了，”Natasha说，“而且今天是情人节。”

“别这样，”Clint说。他双眉紧皱，沉下脸来。

  
Natasha坐起来，盘着腿面对他，但没放开他的手。“别怎样？”

“操心我的恋爱关系。今天我和Phil怎样，或者我和这世界上任何其他人怎样都TMD没关系。今天是属于你和我的。一年里另外的操蛋的每一天Phil都拥有我。就一天他又不会想死我。”他顿了顿。“再说他还是在同Hill和Fury搞他那套反情人节策划。”

“他都结婚了他们还请了他？”

“他们可不敢不请他。”

 

于是Natasha笑了出来，因为此言不虚。

——————————————————

*雪天使，即一个人躺在雪地里，胳膊、腿平贴着地划动，得到一个类似有翅膀的天使图案的游戏。

 

 

 

 04

 

_Bruce赢了两次。他们还下了额外的第三局，而Natasha胜了。他们其实是棋逢敌手：Bruce胜在逻辑思维，而Natasha胜在谋略。_

_“干得漂亮，”Bruce在Natasha宣布将军时道。_

_超级间谍赞同地笑笑， 并帮他清空了棋盘。_

 

_“要是你愿意，我会把你的冰鞋带回大厦去，”Bruce拿着Natasha的包说。_

_“谢谢你，Bruce，”Natasha道，在他面颊落下轻轻一吻。科学家脸红了。Natasha很少在肢体上表达对其他复仇者的喜爱，但是在这个日子——Clint的日子——她可以。_

 

_Natasha独自乘出租车去了餐厅。她走进去的时候女店主微笑着认出了她。“Rushman女士，”她说，“您的餐桌安排好了，请随我来。”_

 

_女店主带着她转过一个弯，而在Natasha惯常所用的桌旁，那男人起身迎接，满面的笑容熠熠生辉。_

_“棒极了，Natasha，”他说。他走近了些，把他那加州冲浪者式的头发从眼前扫开，“见到你真好。”_

 

_“你不是该正在出任务吗？”Natasha问，她抱起手臂，眯起眼睛。_

_“然后就来不及在情人节赶回来？”Chase Stein*笑了起来。这种轻快的笑声使她想起了Clint。Chase是Clint最喜欢的人之一——他们都是因父亲虐待逃家的、擅长冷嘲热讽的孩子，还都成为了超级英雄团队中没有超能力的成员。Chase和Clint在一起经历了那么多的麻烦，为此Natasha既不能原谅他，又极其感激他。“因而我得冒着Clint从坟里爬出来和我纠缠不休的风险。但我觉得不会那样的。”_

_他从餐桌旁走开，拉出一把椅子给她。“能邀您赏光共进午餐吗？”_

_“分坐两桌似乎确实是太傻了，”Natasha回答。_

_——————————————————————_

_*逃家联盟（Runaways）成员之一，父母都是反派（疯狂科学家那种）。他是个比较欢实、话多的角色，也很有正义感。_

 

 

My dearest Nat,  
我最亲爱的Nat，

I’ve always considered myself a man of actions and not words. Neither of us is good with talking or feelings. But I thought this once, maybe, I should give you some words.  
我向来认为自己是一个行动派，而非善于言谈。在表达或情感这方面，我们俩都不擅长。但我觉得就这一次，或许，我该对你说点儿什么。

I would not be here today without you. We both know that. And I don’t mean the bajillion times you saved my ass on missions or even you rejiggering my brain after Loki.  
没有你也就不会有今天的我。我们都知道这一点。而且我不是在说你无数次地在任务中拯救了我，甚至都不是在说你在Loki那事之后重装了我的脑子。

  
I mean Phil.  
我是在说Phil。

  
I’ve only survived this past year because of you, because you were there to remind me to keep eating, to remind me to breathe, to encourage me to live.  
我能挺过过去的这一年完全是因为你，因为你在身边提醒我要吃东西、要呼吸，鼓励我要继续生活。

I’m not sure I’ve ever actually told you this so here you it is:  
我不清楚我是否告真切地诉过你，因此要对你讲这些话：  
Phil was my husband, my lover, my friend, and I will always miss him. But you are so much more. You are a part of me, a part of my very soul, my existence.  
 Phil曾是我的丈夫、恋人、挚友，我将会永远怀念他。但你不只如此。你是我的一部分，我的灵魂及存在的一部分。

I am broken. My father broke me first. Then Barney. Then Trickshot. Then the jobs I did before SHIELD. I came out of all of that less human, less a person. Just a broken, useless piece of shit.  
我是一个坏掉的人。开始是我父亲弄坏了我。然后是Barney*。然后是Trickshot**。然后是在神盾以前的那些工作。经历过所有这些后我变得更少人性，更不像个人了。就只是个坏掉的、一无是处的鬼东西。

Those first few years at SHIELD, no one knew what to do with me. I fucked up more missions than I completed. I didn’t trust anyone, couldn’t trust anyone.  
在神盾的最初几年里，没人知道该拿我怎么办。我搞砸的任务比我完成的还多。我不去信任任何人，不能够信任任何人。

  
Then I met you.  
然后我遇见了你。

 

You’re broken too. I know we never really talk about it, but I’ve held you while you cried. I’ve read the files on the Red Room. I know that the day we met you were trying to commit suicide via sniper. Via me.  
你也一样坏掉了。我知道我们永不会真的谈及此事，但在你哭泣的时候我曾拥抱着你。我在红房子***读到过某些文件。我明白，我们相遇的那天你在试图通过狙击手自杀。通过我。

 

We’re two broken people, incomplete in ourselves because of the pieces people have taken out of us. But it just so happens that our jagged edges line up, like puzzle pieces. We fit together.

我们是两个坏掉的人，因着别人从我们这里取走了的部分而无法各自完整。但我们参差不齐的边缘偏偏就能恰好严丝合缝，就像拉链一样。我们浑然一体。

 

You complete me.  
是你使我完整起来。

 

I love you.  
我爱你。

 

 

Yours truly and forever,  
 Clint Barton, 2013  
你忠实而永远的，  
Clint Barton, 2013

 

 

P.S. Let’s never talk about this again. I mean that. Don’t bring it up. Admitting such feelings ruins my whole Hawkeye rep.  
又及：让我们永远也别再谈及这个了。我是认真的。不要提起它。承认这样的感情简直完全毁了我作为鹰眼的名声。

P.P.S. I suppose you could bring it up in a doppelganger situation, to check if it’s really me. Since neither of us is ever going to talk about this again, it would be a good way to test one of us is really who we say we are.  
再及：我猜你的生魂****形态有可能会提起它，来检验我是不是真的是我。因为我们都不会再谈及这件事了，所以这会是  
一个检验我们俩是不是我们所称的自己的好方法。

P.P.P.S. Breakfast! In the dining room! Join me.  
再再及：早餐！在餐厅！和我一起。

P.P.P.P.S. No scones this year. I’m sorry. I couldn’t.  
再再再及：今年没有司康饼了。抱歉。我做不到。

 

 

 

Natasha轻而易举地赢了三局棋。Clint拼尽了全力，当他盘算棋招的时候，从嘴角吐着舌头。Natasha能从他的神情举止中看出他没有把握，因为他的手猛地伸过棋盘，想要去抓住一个旗子，但随即他又在最后一刻改变了主意。

他不再相信自己了。他不相信自己的脑子。在遭遇Loki之后就不信了。

 当最后一局结束后，Clint抬头笑着望向她。那不是他惯常的无忧无虑的笑容。它既压抑又脆弱，正如他疲惫充血的双眼。  
Natasha站起身并朝他伸出手。“咱们去走走，我的小鹰。（Let’s walk, my little hawk）”  
“押韵了耶，”他说着站起来拉住了她的手。

那其实并不押韵，但是这使他开心，所以她没有纠正他。“你午餐想吃什么？”

“不，不，不，”他说，后撤了一些并冲她皱眉。“应该是你来选。就该是这样的：我来买单，而我们去你想去的地方吃午餐。”  
“意大利菜，”Natasha回答。“你知道是哪儿。”  
他扯开一个笑：“是啊，我知道。”  
他们收拾好棋盘，把它和冰鞋一起装进包里。然后Natasha伸出一只手臂环住Clint的腰，而他将手臂搭过她的双肩。

平时从公园出发乘出租车很快就能达到的路途几乎延长了一倍。和Clint的情况一样，曼哈顿也还没有从那场战斗中恢复过来。二者都挺过了战斗，但在如此浩劫后重建谈何容易。

餐厅的女主人认出了他们，于是将他俩引至常坐的那桌。女服务员刚一端上面包棍*****Clint就活跃起来了。那些面包棍刚一上桌他就把一整跟塞进了嘴里。那女服务员笑出了声，而Natasha也微笑起来。  
“我爱死这地方了，”Clint说，并且没有让嘴里的面包呛到自己。  
“我知道，”Natasha道。而且她知道他为什么爱这里。

这里永远是他俩的地盘。他从来没带Phil来过。

这可能是全纽约唯一一个不会让他想到Phil的地方了。

过了一会儿，Clint用盘子玩起了杂耍，把女服务员和其他顾客都逗乐了。他同时耍着五个盘子，动作轻松流畅，一个大大的笑容出现在他脸上。

“把那个沙拉碗扔给我，”他对近旁的一个小姑娘说。  
“你确定？”她紧张地看着一个服务生，而他鼓励地朝她点点头。那小姑娘拿起空，皱着脸碗丢向Clint。

弓箭手接住它，又一拍不漏地将它拋向半空。

邻桌一位年长的女士带着会心的微笑凑近Natasha：“你的这位年轻人非常有才华，又很帅气。你真是位幸运的姑娘。”  
Natasha回以微笑，并自豪地望向她的弓箭手。“没错，”她赞同道，“我的确是。”

——————————————————  
*巴尼·巴顿，Clint的哥哥，Trickshot。  
**捷射，或指Trick Shot，即Buck Chisholm，Secret Empire的首领。  
***the Red Room（<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Room_%28comics%29>），根据微博@魔王的家的建议翻译改成红房子啦（当初查斯·史坦的译名选择也是源自她的帮助）~相关剧情在下没看过，求科普~  
****doppelganger（Doppelgänger），生魂/分身/生灵，据称是同某一尚在人世的人长得一模一样的“另一个自己”，善恶不定，通常是被第三人遇到（传说如果自己见到自己的生魂则表示死期将近）。  
Clint用这个词表面上是在和Nat开玩笑说万一有和我们长得一样但不是我们的人出现，要是提起这封信里的事情他们就会暴露身份；实际上也就是坚决地表示此事绝不要再提，绝不要。  
*****breadsticks，铅笔大小的脆面包条，源自都灵地区的开胃小点。

 

 

 

05 

 

_Chase主动提出要送Natasha去她情人节的下一站，但她婉拒了。她一度会杀掉认为她去哪儿还需要人送的男人，但Natasha知道Chase提出送她是因为他是诚心诚意地关心她。_

_他像Clint像到让人疼痛。_

 

 _那家美甲沙龙距离餐厅只有几个街区远。Natasha沉默地步行着，在二月的冷空气中抱紧自己。_  
_正当Natasha抵达沙龙时，一辆出租车停在了她身边，Pepper Potts Stark面带微笑地下了车。“Natasha，亲爱的！总是绝对准时。”_  
_“Pepper，”Natasha真诚地笑了。她小心翼翼地拥抱了对方。Pepper总是那么瘦，而上了年纪后她更脆弱了。似乎一阵狂风就会把她吹零碎。_

 _两位女士进入美甲沙龙，立刻就被引领到美甲师的座位。Pepper靠在椅子上，发出一声咕哝。“我真怀念自己能够毫不犹豫地穿高跟鞋的日子，”她说着踢掉了自己舒适的平底鞋。_  
_“自打你为Tony工作，就别想什么穿高跟鞋的日子了，”Natasha说，而Pepper大笑起来。_  
_“他其实不介意我穿高跟鞋，不过确实，任Tony头衔再怎么丰富，也绝对没有高个子这一条。”*_  
_“Clint和Phil不也一样。”_

_“你说，超级英雄这个职业怎么就吸引小个子男人呢？”Pepper问。_

_“Steven或许会说，这是由于小个子知道矮人一头的滋味，懂得无力自保是怎么回事。”Natasha低头盯着自己的指甲，仿佛在思考要如何打理它们。“Clint或许会开个玩笑说他们是为了满足补偿心理，就好像他自己有六呎六吋而不是五呎十吋**似的。”_

_“而当你指出他身高五呎十吋时，他会坚持说他自己其实是五呎十一吋呢，”Pepper说道。_

_“接着我就要嘲笑他，因为他的战靴是有高跟的，而他会说那不叫高跟，那叫防滑跟。”Natasha的声音将至低语，她喉咙发紧。_

_Pepper把手覆在她的手上，于是Natasha崩溃了，就只是那么一小会儿，她的肩膀垮了下来。_

 

 

  
 How does Love speak?  
 In the occasional smile you do sneak,  
 Just for me; in how we joke and laugh and play,  
 Even though we are fighters who keep evil at bay.  
 In our traditions on this Valentine’s Day,  
 Thus doth Love speak.  
                                               -- Clint Barton, 2014

  
 爱要如何倾述？  
 间或莞尔时，你确曾暗中表露。  
 只为我；当我们这般玩笑嬉戏，  
 即便我们是打击罪恶的斗士。  
 就在我们的情人节传统之中，  
 爱便是如此倾述。  
                                         ——Clint Barton，2014

 

 

 Clint和Natasha走进沙龙，前台小妹面露微笑：“Clint！Natalie！见到你们好棒啊。老规矩？”

 “那是当然！”Clint答道。他走到指甲油展示墙前，掂起一瓶亮紫色的。他把它举给Natasha看：“Nat你看怎么样？觉得Phil会喜欢这个吗？”  
 “深一些的紫色更配你，”Natasha说。  
“没错，但是人总得多元化一点啊，你懂的。在恋爱关系中保有惊喜。”他把那瓶指甲油交给那小妹，她强忍着没咯咯发笑。

“你还是按老规矩来是吧，Natalie？手脚都做成法式美甲***？”  
 “是的，请吧。”她说。

 小妹把他俩领到座位上，不久他俩就都把脚浸泡在了温热、发泡的水中。Clint舒服得呻吟了一声，向后靠去。“我爱死这个了。咱为啥不能来得更勤点儿呢？”  
 “为了你的男子气概的声誉。”  
 “去我的男子气概，”Clint低吼：“说不喜欢这个的男人都是在自欺欺人。”  
Natasha点头称是。她想知道他们以后有没有可能说服Steve一起过来。要是美国队长都这么干了，就绝没人能够质疑了。那人可是男子气概的完美典范啊。

 两个超级英雄一边宠爱着自己一边放松下来。Clint一直在同时与给他和Natasha美甲的两个女生交谈，偶尔还恰当的时机拽拽Natasha。只是听着他谈笑就能使人放松，而Natasha发现自己已经在微笑了。

Clint的手机突然响了。每个人都转过头来看着他，以此对他破坏了SPA的静谧氛围表示不满。Clint低声道歉，把手机抽出口袋，“喂？我是Barton。”  
停顿。“Stark？这事能稍等下吗？我有点忙呢……不，我不要去给你开昆式战斗机****——你难道没有私人飞机和专属驾驶员来为你干这档子事儿吗？……不，我没和Phil在一起。我是和Nat在一起……说真的这事用不着你管……”

Natasha从Clint手里夺过电话，贴近自己耳边：“他正忙，Stark。”  
 “Natasha，你们俩到底在干什么呀？”Stark声音尖刻：“我觉得这可不公平。这是探员回归后的第一个情人节，而你却霸占着Clint。我想……”  
 “你都不知道自己在说什么。”Natasha的声音平静却也尖刻：“我们的手机都只是为了紧急情况而待命的，所以除非有机器变种人发动进攻而你自己搞不定，否则请别给我们打电话。”

接着Natasha就挂断了电话，把它递还给Clint。

 弓箭手一边把手机放回口袋一边笑：“你知道他现在就要去烦Phil了，对吧？”  
 “Phil自己能搞定，”Natasha回答，“而且Phil理解。今天你是我的。”

Clint则是洋洋自得：“每天，Nat。每天我都是你的。”

 ————————————————————————  
*Pepper谈论Tony时使用过去时，下文Natasha谈论Clint、Phil、Steven时亦然。在“现在”的时间点，几位男士都不在了。QAQ  
**六英尺六英寸≈1.98米；五英尺十英寸≈1.78米。  
***法式甲：形状偏方的指甲，最经典的款式就是只有指尖有一道白边那种。（很适合Nat呢）  
****Quinjet，复联、神盾专用战斗机，涡轮式喷气，可垂直起降，最高速度2.1马赫，由瓦坎达设计团队设计。

 

 

 

 

06

 

_Natasha回到复仇者大厦，换上她最优雅的礼服，为晚餐和稍后的芭蕾做准备。这是一件深紫色的露背裙，Clint一定会喜欢的类型。_

 

_六点整，敲门声响起。Natasha推开门，门口站着一个发际线开始捉急的男人，他的蓝眼睛含蓄而温柔。她心里一紧。他看上去和他伯父太像了，尤其是当他穿着一套剪裁得体的杜嘉班纳**正装时。_

_“Nat姑姑，”他说，“你看上去美极了。”_  
_“谢谢你，Jim，”她回答，“你简直和Phil一个模子刻出来的。”_  
_“他这个年纪时身材比我棒，”Jim说着，略微红了脸，“恐怕像我这样做生意人的不能自然而然地保持体型。”_  
_“你看着已经很好了。”Natasha向他保证道。_

_“谢啦，但是你肯定会这样说，谁叫你是我姑呢。”他应道。接着他走上前来伸出手臂：“我们可以出发了吗？芭蕾可不会为任何人延迟开场，哪怕是黑寡妇也不成。”_

 

 

 I will not go gentle into that good night  
 But please don’t abandon me in Medical for the rest of my days.  
 I promise to eat healthy, even out of your sight.  
 I am a wild man, who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
 But can’t break out of Medical alone on this Valentine’s Day  
 So please dear, Nat, come save me from the doctor’s spite.  
                                                                       -- Clint Barton, 2043

  
到那美妙之夜我也不会故作绅士，  
但请不要让我在医疗处度过余生。  
我誓将健康饮食，即便你没盯着。  
我乃狂人，于空中追逐歌颂太阳。  
却无法在情人节独力逃离医疗处。  
亲爱的Nat 请救我于医生之愤怒。  
                                                                 ——Clint Barton，2043

 

 

  
“我还以为我们是要去看芭蕾呢，”Clint发着牢骚，而Nat按下了去复仇者公共楼层的电梯按钮。他在轮椅里烦躁地动来动去，不停地扯着自己的紫领结。  
“我们是要看的，”Natasha说。

“你让我穿了正装！”Clint抱怨道。  
“看芭蕾的人就应该穿正装，”Natasha提醒他。她俯身在他的灰发上印下一吻：“况且你穿礼服可帅了。”

Clint气鼓鼓地不吭声了。

电梯门一打开，Natasha就推着他走进了反常地空着的大厦公共楼层。多数的复仇者都出门了——不是和“那一位”们出去了就是去出任务了——几乎没有哪个会愚蠢地选择违背Natasha Romanoff的意愿。

当她把Clint推过娱乐室时他皱起了眉头。她把他的轮椅停在他最喜欢的扶手椅旁——那灰、紫相间的庞然大物是Clint六十五岁生日时Phil送他的。Nat敢保证，Phil送他这个的动机有一部分是为了刺激Tony，因为那天才将在公共房间里摆上这么一把椅子视为人身攻击。Phil总是像那样子八面玲珑，他买的完美礼物既符合Clint的品味，又能满足其惹恼别人的欲望。

Natasha靠近些，把手臂伸给Clint，但是Clint拍开了她。“我又不是伤病号，”他抗议道，虽然他就是。

 

前弓箭手把脚挪到地上，疾趋向前。他抓住椅子的扶手，无疑是想要把自己撑起来，但是他一度强壮的双臂打着颤，没能支撑起他自己身体的重量。  
他叹了口气，双臂松弛下来，深埋着头。

“这没什么可不好意思的，”Natasha轻柔地劝说：“不过是需要帮忙而已。”  
他点点头，让Natasha接过他大部分的重量，将他移到扶手椅上。

一旦Clint坐好了，Natasha也在他身边的椅子上坐下，屋子里的灯光就暗淡下来。未经要求，巨大的娱乐屏幕就亮了起来——多亏了Jarvis的静默监控——并呈现出纽约市芭蕾舞团的舞台。

“他们居然开始现场播放这个了？”Clint吃惊地说着，转过头来睁大了眼睛看着Natasha，“那剧场的尊严要怎么保证啊？”  
“闭上嘴看着吧，”Natasha应道。  
“不知道为啥我要为了这个穿得怎么隆重，”当一个身着礼服的男人走上前台时Clint念叨着。

他自我介绍为剧场的经理，还说：“今夜有一场特别演出，不仅仅是为了这个日子——自古罗马时代延续至今的对爱情的庆祝日。由于Tony和Pepper Stark的慷慨捐赠，我们会将这场演出面向全世界现场直播。  
“Stark夫妇的捐赠是为了向他们的友人Clint Barton致敬，对你们多数人而言他以作为前复仇者‘鹰眼’而知名。Barton先生是我们舞团的老主顾了，我们会十分荣幸地为他献上这一场芭蕾表演，因为今年他因故不能亲临现场。”

经理微笑着直接望向摄像镜头：“此时此刻，我们不仅要感谢Barton先生的青睐，更要感谢他长久以来为我们星球做出的贡献。我敢肯定，我们比自己所能想象的要更加感激和受惠于他，如果这个剧场或者舞团有任何可以为他效劳之处，只要他提出来，我们都愿效犬马。”

那个人接下来继续说了些与演出和舞团相关的事项。Natasha没再理会他，而是转向了她的弓箭手。

Clint Barton眼含泪水地迎上了她的视线：“搞这一出一定用上了Stark全部的魅力。”  
“我可不怎么认为。芭蕾舞团本来就非常乐意这样做，Clint，为了你。”  
弓箭手摇摇头，移开了视线：“我甚至都并不喜欢芭蕾舞。”

“我知道，”Natasha道。她装作没有看到他的眼泪，只是伸手牵上了他的手，十指相扣。他的皮肤薄得像纸，松弛地贴着她的，而她轻柔地握着他的手，生怕自己会给他留下瘀伤或是折断了他脆弱的骨头。“但是你喜欢我啊。”

他为此而微笑起来。“我想是这样的，在大多数时候。”他拉起她的手凑到唇边：“做我的爱人***吧，Nat？”

“我一直都是，Clint。一直如此。”

——————————————————  
*译者表示Jim是Phil Coulson的“弟弟的长子”（Jim is the eldest son of Phil's younger brother），所以他该叫Phil伯父，Phil叫他侄儿；Nat作为父系女性非姻亲，aunt翻译成“姑姑”。  
**Dolce and Gabbana，基本是粉丝二设里特工先森的御用正装品牌，这一点设定与本系列的前作《寡姐的黑暗料理》中是一致的。  
***原文为valentine。

 

 

 

 

07

 

  _芭蕾非常美。在她超过120载的人生岁月中，世间万物纷纷变迁，芭蕾却依然如旧。它还和以往一样，是充满雅致、优美和力量的艺术。_  
_Jim比Clint更懂得欣赏芭蕾，这是他把Natasha当作自己亲 姑产生的影响之一。在返回复仇者大厦的途中，他们谈论起了新的首席舞者。他们都觉得她舞技出众，但却不如她的前任那般具有天赋的美感。_  
_她的外甥把她送到门口，就在门外停住了脚步。“谢谢你，Nat姑姑，”他说，“我度过了一段十分怡人的时光。”_  
_“谢谢你，”Natasha回答，在他额头轻轻落下一吻。_  
_“替我向Phil伯伯还有Clint叔叔问好吧，”他哀伤地微笑着说。_  
_“我会的。”_  
_他离开了，Natasha回到楼内。她换下夺目的华服，穿上法兰绒睡衣裤；放下高高盘起的长发，随手编了个松散的辫子；撂下闪耀的手包，找出一个小巧的双肩背包。她这一天的最后一部分只需要很少的东西。_  
_在复仇者大厦楼下有一辆车子在等着她。Jarvis站在它旁边——他是位英俊的、永不衰老的年轻人，有着他父亲的深色头发和他母亲的雀斑。当看见Natasha时，他打开车门，稍稍鞠躬。_  
_Natasha对他点点头，进入了车子。她向后靠向椅背，闭上了双眼。_  
_当他们抵达终点时，Jarvis为她打开车门，却没有开口说话。他很理解。有些事情就是庄严神圣而不需言语。_  
_Natasha在墓园门口停下了脚步。Steve正在这儿等着她。通常墓园在夜里是关闭的，但是没几个人能在美国队长用那双婴儿蓝的双眼注视他们时对他说不。_  
_她走过门扇。Steve在她身后关上大门，接着跟着她走下小道。Natasha无视了那些墓碑，她的目光只望向墓园中央的那座陵墓。_  
_当Phil去世的时候Stark建造了这陵墓。“复仇者们的安息之地，”他说，“一个使人们能够向他们的英雄们致敬的地方。一个英雄们可以安宁长眠的地方。”_  
_有的人——某个Natasha甚至都不记得是谁的势利小人——曾试图抗议说Phil不是复仇者的一员。所有人都被震惊了，因为给了他一拳的恰恰是Steve Rogers本人。_  
_现在其他人也随着Phil加入到这座陵墓中来了。Clint是第一个，后来Tony在两年前也加入了。Natasha经常想知道谁会是下一个，谁会是下一个她将不得不告别的、衰老的友人。_  
_Natasha走进陵寝，但是Steve没有随她进入。他会站在外面守着门——守着她的背后，确保黑寡妇在到她情人的安息地做周年朝圣时，不会有人能够偷袭她。_  
_每位辞世的复仇者都有一座塑像。Tony Stark站在一个基座上，随意地穿着松垮垮的牛仔裤和T恤，他的旧弧反应堆在胸口闪闪发光，而他的左臂——裹在他的钢铁侠装甲的原型臂甲中——伸展着。这塑像，结合了艺术与科技，是如此地栩栩如生，使得Nat难以呼吸。她几乎要期望他从后裤袋中掏出一把螺丝刀，并且开始一边摆弄原型臂甲一边对着Jarvis嘀嘀咕咕了。_  
_Phil Coulson站在不远处，身着一套完美合体的杜嘉班纳正装，脸上挂着表情愉悦的面具，只有一丝丝幽默的痕迹隐含在他弯起的唇间。Clint只来看过一次这尊塑像就崩溃了，拒绝再次回来看它。这是大家记忆中最棒的Phil Coulson——这位Phil Coulson仅用一袋面粉就制止了犯罪，还在毫无后援的情况下追击天神。_  
_但Natasha的双眼只注视着Clint。他的塑像开弓而立，无袖制服彰显了他双臂的力量，他的眼睛隐藏在他非常喜欢的那副紫色太阳镜后面。他张扬的笑容暗示着他位置上潜在的危险，但那是Clint，他就是危险，他就是欢笑。_  
_他塑像的近旁放置着一把宽大的躺椅，无疑是Steve或者其他哪位复仇者为Natasha的来访而准备的。_  
_Natasha在那上面蜷缩起来，背对塑像，接着把她的StarkPad抽出背包：“希望你准备好学着唱歌了，Clint，”她说。_  
_她把StarkPad放在地上，命令道：“电影开始，”然后就在《音乐之声》飘扬起来时靠回了椅子里。_  
_他几乎能够听到Clint大笑着叫道：“快跑，玛利亚！山都活了！他们可饿得很呐！”_  
_而Natasha Romanoff不哭。_  
_毕竟，即使黑寡妇真的哭了却没人看到，她算是真的哭了吗？_  
 

 

 

 How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
 I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
 My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
 For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
 I love thee to the level of every day's  
 Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
 I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
 I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
 I love thee with the passion put to use  
 In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
 I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
 With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
 Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
 I shall but love thee better after death.  
                                                                     -- Sonnet 43  
                                                                         Elizabeth Barrett Browning  
 Read by Natasha Romanoff at the funeral of Clint Barton, 2043

 

  
 我是怎样的爱你？诉不尽万语千言：  
 我爱你的程度是那样地高深和广远，  
 恰似我的灵魂曾飞到了九天与黄泉，  
 去探索人生的奥妙，和神灵的恩典。  
 无论是白昼还是夜晚，我爱你不息，  
 像我每日必需的摄生食物不能间断。  
 我纯洁地爱你，不为奉承吹捧迷惑，  
 我勇敢地爱你，如同为正义而奋争！  
 爱你，以昔日的剧痛和童年的忠诚，  
 爱你，以眼泪、笑声及全部的生命。  
 要是没有你，我的心就失去了圣贤，  
 要是没有你，我的心就失去了激情。  
 假如上帝愿意，请为我作主和见证：  
 在我死后，我必将爱你更深，更深！  
                                                          ——十四行诗之四十三  
                                                                    伊丽莎白·巴雷特·勃朗宁（袁广达、梁葆成译）  
Natasha Romanoff读于Clint Barton的葬礼，2043年

 

 

Natasha Romanoff不理解Clint Barton。  
他安排好了这整整一天，一个极其浪漫的情人节。他完成了文书工作，而他曾经说服多数管理者他对此过敏。都是为了她。并且他没有回到她的房间试图脱光她的衣服，相反，他拿出了她最爱的电影的录像带。“下一项日程：修女、纳粹，还有唱着歌的小孩子。”  
Natasha站在房间中央，身上还穿着她去看芭蕾时的那套黑色礼服。Barton坐在她的床沿上，身上还是闪闪发光的黑色正装和紫领结，看上去格格不入地温文尔雅。  
“什么？”  
“音乐之声啊，”Barton说，在她面前晃动着那盘录像带：“快去换上我圣诞节送你的那套毛茸茸的睡衣，然后咱们看电影。完美一天的完美收尾。”  
Natasha照他说的做了，惊讶得难以做出其他举动。  
她没有期待这个。生活教给她的是，男人关注女人的唯一目的就是要从她们身上得到什么：秘密、帮助，或者性爱。Barton从未打探过她的秘密。他已经从她这儿得到了帮助。就剩下性爱了。  
然而三个月前，没有什么特殊的原因，他们就已经不再睡在一起了。而且她也不记得Barton对法兰绒睡衣有什么特殊癖好。  
当她从浴室出来时，Barton还在她的床上，穿着运动裤和一件紫色连帽衫。他拍了拍自己身边的垫子。  
Natasha一在他身旁坐下，他就伸出胳膊搂住她的肩膀，按下了遥控器上的播放键。  
Natasha看看她小小的八吋电视，又看看Barton，而他的全部注意力都在电影上。他似乎并不打算和她做爱。  
一股Natasha并未注意到的紧张从她身上消退了，她偎依向他，把头靠在他的肩上。他收紧了环着她的手臂，轻轻地将自己的头和她抵在一处。  
电影看到一半他就睡着了。Natasha没有叫醒他。她静静地看着，这时Maria意识到自己爱上了Von Trappe上校。  
Natasha Romanoff并不相信爱。那是属于童话故事的东西，讲给孩子们来使他们对世界充满希望。但是实际上Clint Barton就是个孩子。他已然相信爱——一种如此纯真的爱，它背后不需要性爱也不需要誓言。  
或许，当她与他在一起时，Natasha Romanoff也能够相信爱。

 

 

  
_电影结束了，但是Natasha没有离开。相反，她从背包里取出一件磨损了的紫色旧兜帽衫。她蜷缩起来，闭上双眼紧紧地搂住这件衣服。它上面很久没有Clint的气息了，然而感觉起来还是像他。有那么一瞬间就好像Clint就在这儿陪她一起。_  
_“我想你了，Clint，”她说，“我真不知道没有你该怎么过这个节。”_  
_Clint没有回答。当然了，他没有。_  
_他已经死了。_  
_Steve低声清了清嗓子，提醒Natasha他过来了。她睁开双眼坐起来。超级士兵站在陵墓的走廊里，还和从前一样青春洋溢、身强体健。“已经后半夜了。让我送你回家吧。”_  
_“再给我几分钟。”_  
_那男人点点头，又走出去了。_  
_Natasha站起来转向她挚友的塑像。她从背包里拿出最后一样东西。那是一颗美术纸做成的红心。她伸手轻轻地把它贴在他塑像的胸口。_  
_“情人节快乐，Clint。”_

 

  
 My hair is red.  
 Your eyes are blue.  
 You’re still my valentine.  
 I will always love you.  
 -- Natasha Romanoff, 2050

  
 我的头发红红。  
 你的眼睛蓝蓝。  
 你仍是我的情人。  
 我将爱你到永远。  
——Natasha Romanoff，2050

**Author's Note:**

> 有些读者或许不熟悉Chase Stein这个角色。大家可以看看他的维基百科，但基本上他就是个漫威“逃家联盟”的成员。我认为在616正典里他和Clint并没有碰过面（但很可能我搞错了，因为内战和复仇者角斗场实在太疯狂），然而我想他和Clint会非常处得来。
> 
> Clint改编的诗句，按年份列出：  
> 2001--Sonnet 43 by Elizabeth Barrett Browning  
> 2011——伊丽莎白·巴雷特·勃朗宁，十四行诗之43  
> 2008--Sonnet 18 by William Shakespeare  
> 2008——威廉·莎士比亚，十四行诗之18  
> 2014--"Love's Language" by Ella Wheeler WIlcox  
> 2014——埃拉·惠勒·威尔科克斯，《爱的语言》  
> 2043--"Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" by Dylan Thomas  
> 2043——狄兰·托马斯，《别安然走进那良宵》（陶永强译）


End file.
